Julie's Calamity
by BlueQuill86
Summary: Julie Bruin, former VJ turned ace reporter thought it would be a simple toon interest story before the weekend. Little did she know what would happen when she got involved with a coyote named Calamity. Adult Content Warning! Please read and review.


Work of Fan Fiction

Characters © Warner Bros.

Used Without Permission

Please Don't Sue

All Characters depicted are of Consensual Age

**Julie's Calamity**

"Ugh, this is such a puff piece!" said the she-bear as she clipped the small microphone to her forest green suit jacket.

"You said you wanted something easy before the weekend." replied her producer, Brian Basset. "'Something other than some jerk politician spending the interview staring at my rack instead of answering the questions' were your exact words."

Julie Bruin sighed. The toon dog knew her like a well-worn book. She tried so hard to be taken seriously as a journalist, but all people seemed to remember were her VJ days, dancing around in skimpy outfits and acting like a vapid valley girl for musicians.

Now when people came on TV to talk to her, they didn't see a hard-hitting reporter, they came expecting the same level of butt-kissing and "What's your favorite color?" type questions.

Expose another ACME dumping plot? Montana Max defrauding investors? A bunch of towns in Mexico just across the border getting robbed daily by a bunch of drunk coyotes? Nah. It was always the same. "You wanna come back to my place and screw? The wife's out of town for some charity bull-shit!"

"Point taken. But some mechanical engineer from the Looniversity College wing?" she asked.

"He's one of the top guys, big egg-head." said Brian. "Plus, he's part of that new 'Young Minds' program. Helping under-privileged kids and yadda-yadda. Thought you liked kids. You did gang-buster ratings for that Mexie piece."

Julie rolled her eyes. Most people watched that segment because she was wearing short-shorts and a sleeve-less crop top. Same as before. Serious issues? Nah, the chick reporting it is a bombshell. They probably thought they were donating to see more of her ass.

"Kids are fine. We should interview them." said Julie. "But some stuffy scientist?"

"I'll certainly try to make your afternoon interesting, Ms. Bruin." said a mild New England accent. Julie spun around to see a gray coyote her own age. He was a few inches shorter than her (no surprise considering their respective species) and had a red nose. He was wearing a white lab coat over a black polo shirt and tan slacks. He appeared to be wearing orange running shoes. No pocket protector, though. Slim but not overly skinny. He clearly took care of himself. Even with the huge, black framed eyeglasses he had on, Julie thought he was kind of cute.

"Wait, **you're **Dr. Coyote?!" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smile. "At least that's what it says on my ID card.". He handed her a small, plastic photo ID stating his full name as "Dr. Calamity Coyote". There was a small alphabet of doctorates after it.

Julie blushed and smiled. "Sorry, doctor. It's been a rough week."

"No worries at all. I get it all the time. I must say, I'm a little nervous being here. We haven't done anything wrong; I hope?"

Julie turned on a sly grin. "We'll see, Doc. And drop the 'ma'am' stuff." He nodded politely.

She led him to the set. A basic one, two swivel chairs and a low, metallic coffee table. The backdrop was emblazoned with the News Channel logo. They sat facing each other and waited for Calamity to have his own mic fitted and tested. A few last-minute lighting tests were done, and make-up applied for Julie. She ran her hands through her long, red hair to free it of any tangles and checked her jacket and matching skirt of any lint.

She watched Calamity fidget a little. More cuteness.

"First time in front of the cameras?" she asked.

"By myself? Yes. Usually I have a few colleagues with me or I'm in the background."

"You'll do fine, really." she flashed her best Anchor Woman smile to him. He blushed and began to compose himself under the lights.

The cameraman signaled he was ready. Julie was given her usual props of a pen and notebook. She didn't need them. She had reviewed what she wanted to talk to the doctor about when she first got the assignment. The interview focused mostly on the program for the kids. All seemed legit. Teachers and students were toons and humans, mixed genders, species, and nationalities. Fields ranged from technology, astronomy, medicine etc. No foul-play or anything. Nothing that seemed Julie's usual MO when it came to interviewees.

Dr. Coyote was holding his own well. He answered her questions firmly and directly, holding back only trade secrets and personal details. Julie was impressed that he spoke to her face and not her double-Ds. Though, she swore she caught him peeking at her stocking clad leg during a break. She giggled as he tried to quickly look the other way.

_ "He's only ink and paint after all." _she thought_. _They continued for a few more minutes, going back over certain moments for better angles and clarity. Julie found herself enjoying the talk. He was polite, didn't ramble, and spoke highly of both his peers and the students he was working with. Being here was no ego trip for him. He was prouder of his students than himself.

"Wonder if he has a girlfriend?" she murmured.

"That's a little personal isn't it, Ms. Bruin?" he asked, chuckling.

"Err...never mind." The she-bear made a slashing movement with her hand across her throat to the crew. "This has been Julie Bruin with Dr. Calamity Coyote. Back to you in the Studio!"

"Aaaannnnd...CUT! Great work Jules. Doc, not bad." said Brian, coming out of the sound booth. The crew moved in to clean up.

Julie was still blushing from her slip-up. "Hey, Jimmy." she said to her favorite cameraman, an orange cat. "Think we can edit that last bit out?"

The husky feline nodded. "Sure Ms. Bruin. But don't blame me if it ends up part of the blooper reel at the Christmas party."

The she-bear huffed. _"Way to blow it, Julie." _she scolded herself. She stood up and began to walk away from the set.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Ms. Bruin." said the coyote. He followed once the crew had told him it was okay. He maintained a polite distance away.

"Nah, Doctor. It's okay. I just enjoyed talking with you. Not often I get guests so polite."

"It was a pleasure for me as well." he said. "I appreciate you going so easy on me, Ms. Bruin. Your track record is very impressive."

Julie felt herself calming down. "You can call me 'Julie', you know." she said with a smile.

"And I would very much like you to call me 'Calamity' or 'Cal'." he offered his hand out to shake. Julie took it.

_"He has nice hands."_ she thought.

Suddenly, Jimmy ran up to the pair. "Sorry, Ms. Bruin! We tried to stop him! He just ran through! Think he's on a brand-new cocktail this time!"

Still mid-shake, Julie went wide-eyed and hissed. "Who? What are you...?"

"Julie! Mein Liebchen! Come to Arnold!" yelled a heavily accented Austrian voice.

"Oh God, not now!" moaned the she-bear. Bursting through the studio double doors was a massive, muscular, white male pit-bull. His clothes were tightly clinging to his frame, straining to contain it all. His eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. Despite the dark TV studio, he scanned the room until his face settled on the bear and coyote.

"How dare puny puppy touch mein Fräulein!" he bellowed as he stomped over and grabbed Calamity one handed by his lab-coat and lifted him into the air.

"Arnold, what the hell are you doing?! Put him down NOW!" shrieked Julie. "The judge said 500 feet at all times!"

"Come, Julie-bear. You are being silly. We go to my place. You get out of frumpy clothes, rub my impressive physique and talk about how you love me, ja?"

Brian, Jimmy and some of the other crewmembers were looking for the phone to call security. No one was making a move to help Calamity.

_"Dammit, I don't need this!"_ thought Julie. She tried to diffuse the situation.

"Arnold, he's only a guest! He promised an exclusive interview! I NEED you to put him down!"

"Very well." the raging pit-bull. said. "But if nerd-dog touches MEIN Julie-bear again, Arnold will crush like wimpy-boy's glasses!" At that, Arnold plucked Calamity's glasses off his face and squeezed them in his over-sized paw. After a few loud snaps, he dropped the remains to the ground.

Regaining himself, Calamity growled. "First lesson: I'm a COYOTE! Second, one of my closest friends works out a LOT more than you do, sir, and taught me a few pointers." The coyote gripped Arnold's massive forearm for leverage and began shooting his feet square into Arnold's face, returning the favor of broken glasses and causing the pit-bull to drop Calamity to the floor.

Angered, Arnold stood over him. "Did weakling think that would stop me?!" he asked.

Calamity only grinned. "No, but third lesson. Another of my friends is a medical doctor. She can tell you all about what steroids do to someone's reproductive organs!"

The pit-bull saw red that Calamity was unfazed despite laying on his back. He leaned down to pummel the coyote.

"Oh Arnold, sweetie! This just in: _**it's soccer season!**_" yelled Julie as she delivered a swift kick of her own from behind to the white canine's junk.

"Gott im Himmel!" he whimpered as he fell over on to his knees, luckily not on top of Calamity.

The coyote, still on the ground, looked up to see a fuming she-bear in a rumpled suit. "Jimmy, get security in here NOW!" she yelled. "Brian, if this happens again, I swear to God I'll sue the whole damn network!"

She continued to shoot daggers from her eyes as her demands were carried out. Once everyone made themselves scarce, she calmed herself, smoothed out her clothes and reached down to help Calamity to his feet.

"I'm so sorry this happened." she said once five guards carried the still whimpering Arnold away. "I'll personally get you a new pair of glasses."

Now that things had settled down, Calamity grinned. "Don't bother. Your producer suggested I wear them. Wanted to make me look more 'science-y' he said. If you'll excuse me a minute."

Calamity took a small case out of his pocket and turned his back to Julie. He leaned his head back and applied a set of contact lenses. He blinked a few times and turned back to face her.

"Better?" he asked.

Julie was stunned. Now, where she simply thought he was cute, she found him quite handsome. _"Bit of a cliché," _she thought, _"but I'll go with it."_

She grinned. "Much better. Are you sure you're okay?"

"My pride's a little shot." he said as he dusted himself off. "But I've been through worse. You'd be surprised how many times I've been blown up."

Julie laughed. "Hoping to save the girl and get a big reward, hmm?"

Calamity blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe not that far, Ms. Bruin. I feel more an obligation to you for saving ME. I think you enjoyed taking him down much more than I ever could."

The red-haired she-bear continued to laugh. "Perhaps we can work something out?"

"Err...I appreciate it Ms. Bruin. But I really can't discuss anything more without Looniversity approval. I hope you understand."

Julie looked around playfully. "The cameras weren't rolling. The security cameras haven't been updated in decades. No sound."

She continued by mimicking looking for a pen in her suit. "And... oh bother, bother. I seemed to have forgotten to have written anything down. What a silly old' bear I am!"

It was Calamity's turn to laugh. "Okay, okay. You win! What did you have in mind?"

"First, it's 'Julie' for the rest of the night. And I don't know about you, Doc, but I'm starving. Want to ditch this place for a nice taco-stand?"

Calamity tilted his head in thought. Sure, using thermonuclear missiles and death-rays to hunt down a road runner were perfectly normal. But turning down dinner with a beautiful, intelligent woman? THAT would be insane!

"I'd love to 'Julie'. And please, 'Cal'. Also, off the record? No. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

* * *

Julie drove them through the streets in a red sports car. Neither said a word. Not out of rudeness, but the southern California evening was so calm and clear. She had the roof down and enjoyed the breeze in her hair. Calamity had removed his lab coat and it sat folded in the backseat. He took turns watching the scenery and his companion. They stopped outside an upscale Mexican restaurant called _Pedro's_. Once she parked, he got out of his seat and moved to open her door for her.

_"God, where were guys like this in High School?" _she thought. Deciding to go along with the chivalry act, she looped her arm through his and together they walked through the front door. The dining area was crowded but not overly so. The bar on the far right however was packed with the happy hour scene. Despite this, Julie had caught someone's eye already.

"Ah, Senorita Julie! So nice to see you! You are a vision as always!" said the restaurant's owner, a young male Chihuahua.

"Pedro, so good to see you!" she answered happily. "But please, what will Marisol think if she sees us together?"

"Oh, you know mi amor is not the jealous type! She was only kidding about turning you into a rug!" They laughed together for a minute while holding hands.

"How's the family?" she asked.

"Very well thank you." he answered. "We are very grateful for your reporting. Our home village cannot always rely on lost gringos to help."

Julie smiled sadly. "Thanks kid. Wish I could do more."

The chihuahua waved his hand. "No problema, senorita. It is good to know people know we exist."

Pedro looked around for a minute. "I'm sorry, senorita. Your usual seat at the bar is taken. Perhaps you'd like a table for a minute until we have room?"

"Actually Pedro, could I have a table for two tonight? Or maybe a booth?"

"Oh? And who is the lucky gringo?" he asked excitedly.

Julie turned "This is..."

"Dr. Cal!" Pedro finished. "It has been too long mi amigo!" Pedro pulled Calamity forward with a handshake before wrapping an arm around his back. Julie watched with amusement.

"Hahahaha, I've missed you too, Pedro." Calamity said, patting the dog on the back as well. "Sorry I've been away. Work, you know."

Pedro pushed away from Calamity and said "Ah, life is too short mi amigo. Look at me! I don't spend all my time here!"

Julie then said, "Why don't I freshen up while you two get re-acquainted? Please remember to save us a seat, Pedro." and walked off to the ladies' room.

The two male canines watched her walk away. Well, Calamity watched her, and Pedro watched Cal.

"When you re-appear Dr. Cal, you come with the best!" he said slyly.

Calamity nodded dreamily before shaking himself back to reality.

"And how is mi hermana doing? Behaving herself, I trust?"

"She's top tier, Pedro. One of the best." Cal answered.

"We cannot thank you and Dr. Melody enough for accepting her." Pedro said.

"Hey, she did it all herself, Pedro." They continued to make small talk for the next few minutes until the she-bear came out of the restroom, her hair and make-up fixed from the ride over.

"So, are we ready?" she asked.

"Si, senorita. Right this way. You'll both be happy to know Mama is in the kitchen tonight."

As he led them to the table, more than a few heads turned to look at Julie. She ignored most of the leers, nodded and politely waved to a few anchors and reporter friends she knew from previous assignments. Pedro had set them up at a booth near the back of the restaurant. Not too close to the kitchen but enough for privacy.

Before leaving them, he turned to Calamity and said "Estás en un momento emocionante mi amigo." Calamity turned as red as his nose.

Julie giggled and asked "What did he say?"

"He..ah...said 'I hope you enjoy your meal.'" Cal replied.

The she-bear didn't miss a beat. "Liar." she teased. "¿Tal vez has tenido suficiente extorsión por un día?"

Calamity stared, blushing even harder, his mouth agape.

"What?" she asked. "I use to be a VJ. Lots of Spring Breaks in Cancun. Now close that mouth. It's rude." They laughed and looked over their menus.

Dinner went well. Julie had grilled tilapia and Calamity enjoyed a chicken mole dish. Together they shared a pitcher of white sangria.

"So, my professor is shaking me and going 'Cal, how the hell did you almost cause a meltdown?! You weren't given any fissionable material to begin with!"

Julie laughed and coughed into her wine glass. When she composed herself, she said, "Good thing I wasn't interviewing you then, mister. I'm sorry but having a coyote-type Hulk running around is too big to ignore!"

Cal puffed out his chest and deepened his voice. "Hulk not hurt pretty bear girl!" More laughter by the pair of toons.

"Oh, God you sound like Arnold!" Julie said between fits of laughter. Silence suddenly broke out between the two. They both fidgeted and looked in different directions.

Julie was the one to break the silence. "You know, I never slept with the guy. We weren't even dating. I interviewed him early on for some stupid movie. Next thing you know he's following me around, claiming we're perfect for each other..."

Calamity offered only a gentle smile. He reached across the table to squeeze the she-bear's hand.

"It wouldn't matter to me one way or the other, Julie. It's not my place to judge you. Especially not in those kinds of matters" Julie looked at Cal and smiled back at him. He continued, "I'm having a great time with you and that's all that's important to me." She studied him for a moment. There was no patronizing in his voice, no hidden agenda. "I... I'm sorry," he said as he tried to pull back his hand. "I... I shouldn't have..." Instead, Julie squeezed his hand in return.

"Thanks, Cal. I'm...having a good time too. Don't worry. I'm not going to toss a drink in your face and storm out of here just because you held my hand. Trust me, usually by now my dates try pawing at something a LOT more personal." To show her degree of trust, the she-bear shifted around in the booth, so she was sitting closer to the coyote.

Cal's ears perked up as she did this and his blush returned. Julie giggled. "Been awhile since you've been on a date, Doc?"

"Does it show that much?" he chuckled.

"A little. But I'm a journalist. I'm supposed to tell when someone is lying his ass off to me." she teased. She leaned forward more. Calamity started to sweat. This was more of a hot seat than when she was backed by dozens of news crew personnel.

Julie kept her smile and started running her thumb over Calamity's wrist. "You need to relax..." she said teasingly.

"Perhaps a little quid pro quo is in order." Calamity said as he sipped his wine.

Julie frowned slightly, her grip loosening. _"Tread carefully, Einstein." _she thought_. _"Depends." she said sitting back in the booth.

Cal was undeterred. "You've been asking me questions all day. I think it's only fair I ask you a few too. For starters, why is a woman famous for making politicians sweat and millionaires throw on-air temper tantrums suddenly interested in an after-school program?"

Julie nodded that it was a fair question. "I was serious earlier about it being a rough week. Some of those guys you mentioned don't take being outsmarted by a chick well." Cal squeezed her hand in assurance. She continued, "You and your friends doing something nice for Acme Acres, I thought would make me feel a little better. I mean, I didn't go in LOOKING for any scandals. I'm no muckraker."

Calamity smiled. "I appreciate that. I think you should meet some of the kids too."

Julie relaxed as well. "Next question?" They went back to talking about nicer topics. Hobbies, interests. Calamity danced around asking personal questions, but Julie didn't mind talking about them. How she turned to more serious journalism after the network let her go after she turned twenty-one.

"They said I was too old for the audience. 'Not sexy anymore'." she said sarcastically.

"You're kidding!" answered Cal. "You're a goddess!"

The she-bear grinned slyly. "Good of you to finally notice. I was wondering if you were as smart as my producer said you were." she said as she emptied her glass.

Calamity started to sputter. "Well, I mean...of course I noticed from the beginning! I just thought you were so use to it..." The coyote's protests were silenced when Julie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

She held it for a few minutes. Calamity's reaction, going near catatonic, his whole body briefly turning as red as his nose, caused her to break it and start laughing.

"Doesn't mean I still don't want to hear it from cute guy coyotes." she said. The two looked at each other in silence. Slowly, they closed their eyes, leaned in and kissed on the mouth. Calamity brought a hand up to hold Julie's cheek. She wrapped her hand around his head to hold him while she deepened it. They each felt their tongues caress in their mouths. After a minute, they broke for air.

"You're a good kisser, Dr. Coyote." said a flushed Julie.

"You're even better, Ms. Bruin."

As they finished, Pedro came over with a small plate with a piece of flan on it.

"Compliments of Mama. Enjoy!" he said. When they protested, he only said "You would rather Mama come out to serenade you? Papa brought his guitar for later.". They accepted the dessert and wished the best to Mama.

As they nibbled at the sweet desset, Julie felt herself getting hotter at the sight of her male companion. _"Pedro's right. Life's too short." _she thought

She ran her foot along Cal's leg under the table. He froze mid-bite, his ears pointing upward again.

"You know Cal, I haven't had a date go this well in a long time. Shame if it would have to end here..." she teased. She shifted even closer to him. "I'm suddenly feeling very shy. How about you?" She placed a hand on his thigh and stroked it.

Cal dropped his spoon and sputtered, "J-Julie, I... I mean we just met and..."

"And Pedro wants you to have fun. So, your place or mine?" she whispered into his ear.

"... Mine?" he asked.

"Smart answer."

* * *

They paid the check (Julie had insisted.) and drove to Calamity's home. It was a one floor ranch house just outside the city limits. Quiet, lots of space. The drive over had cleared Julie's head. She still planned on spending the night with the young doctor, but now she realized what she wanted was the intimacy to continue. No "quickie and maybe I'll call you tomorrow" stuff. While Calamity was in the kitchen brewing coffee, Julie looked around the décor. It had sort of a Tex-Mex feeling to it.

_ "You can take the boy out of the desert..."_ she mused to herself. The walls were filled with various diplomas, doctorates, and photos. She looked at a few casually. Graduation photos, college parties, and of course Sci-fi conventions. A smile crossed her lips when Julie saw one photo in particular. It showed Calamity and a few others posing with Pedro and his family in front of their house in his village. On Calamity's shoulder was a young girl chihuahua. Flanking the coyote was an attractive medium sized African American human woman, and on the other side was a stud of a male blue wolf that put Arnold to shame. "_Jeez! THAT guy's a doctor?!" _the she-bear thought. Julie moved on, studying more about her host for the evening.

He had a surprising number of medals from high school through college. Most were 2nd and 3rd place for track and marathons. And a few 1st Place ones for Archery. _"What CAN'T you do, Doc?" _she thought. Several pictures featured the coyote with either a purple and white striped skunkette or a blue male cat.

_"She looks familiar."_ Julie thought. _"Must be an ex. Shame. She's kind of hot...for a girl, anyway." _She took off her suit jacket and hung it over a chair. Then she sat down on one side of a brown plush couch. The rest of the furniture was high end and comfy. Despite all that, the place felt kind of...empty. Calamity came out of the kitchen holding two steaming mugs of coffee. One said, "Super Genius!", the other said "#1 Teacher". He handed the Genius mug to Julie. The she-bear accepted it with a warm smile. She had just removed her heels and was rubbing her feet when he joined her. He sat next to her, but with a certain distance still between them. Julie giggled as she sipped from the mug.

"I don't bite, Calamity. Well, not hard. At least, off camera." she said and ran her long leg along Calamity's calf. Finally deciding to be playful himself, Calamity put his mug on the beige coffee table in front of them. He then took Julie's leg, pulled it into his lap and began massaging it.

Julie was caught off guard. As the coyote worked her muscles, Julie closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew you had good hands, Cal." she said. "Could you help her friend?" Julie brought up her other leg. She now was laying on the couch. Her own mug only half drank and sitting on the table now too. Calamity grinned as he tickled Julie's foot for a moment before gently moving his hand to rub her ankles. He found a particularly tight spot on her calf and Julie couldn't help but let a soft coo escape her lips.

"That's the spot..." she hissed. Julie's eyes were still closed and unconsciously, she undid the top two buttons of her white blouse. Calamity blushed for a moment and went back to massaging her legs.

"Let me know where it's worse." he said.

Julie opened her eyes and looked at him between the hills of her breasts. _"Right now, it's __**between**__ my legs, baby!" _she thought.

"That's good for right now." she said and brought her limbs back as she took a kneeling position on the couch. The she-bear then crawled on all fours towards her companion, a seductive look in her eyes. The coyote couldn't help but look down her open shirt as she moved towards him. Julie's large bust appeared to be encased in a lacy, dark green bra.

"I think I need to show my gratitude." she whispered as she pushed Calamity onto his back.

She looked Cal in the face, their noses rubbing teasingly. "Doctor," she said. "You have _wonderful _eyes!" The she-bear kissed Calamity again. This time much more passionately than in the restaurant. There were no prying eyes here. Just a sexy bear and a good looking canine. Calamity returned the kiss with full force. Their tongues wrapped around each other; their hands traveled over each other's bodies. She was straddling him now. Julie rubbed Calamity's chest through his shirt, feeling a small six pack underneath the cotton. Swiftly, she broke their kiss and pulled his polo shirt off him. Cal blushed but Julie only growled in approval at exposing his sleek runner's chest.

She giggled, took his hands and placed them on her heavy bosom. "Here, Cal. I know you want to. They want you to too."

His skilled paws rolled the heavy mounds. Even covered though they were, Calamity could tell they were all Julie, no fluff. A louder growl emerged from the bear as he massaged her most famous assets. It turned to a confused whimper as she felt them leave her chest and travel downward.

Calamity's hands ran along Julie's waist, feeling the female's own definition. The coyote returned the favor of un-tucking her blouse from her skirt before his hands moved around and cupped her rear. He stopped when he felt the soft stub of her tail poking out of her skirt.

Julie pressed her forehead against Cal's. "That's the spirit Cal. Show me that you want me!" she whispered. They kissed again.

Cal smirked when they separated. He took her by the shoulders and with a surprising amount of strength, playfully pushed the she-bear onto her own back. "As you wish." he said and kissed her again. Julie had her legs spread but hindered by her skirt. She held him on top of herself, her hands now running through his soft gray fur, feeling the taunt muscles in Cal's back. Her paws traveled down before cupping his ass. Calamity yipped in pleasure as she squeezed him. He looked at Julie. She was panting, eager. The coyote gently nuzzled against her cheek and licked at her neck. His hands ghosted along the fabric of her blouse over her breasts. He was getting eager too. Julie bent her head back and moaned. Her one hand left Cal's butt and ran through his head-fur.

"Yeah, baby. That's good. So good...!" she cried. It had been so long since she had a good make-out session. Even some of the women she played with wanted to rush right to the bed. Calamity began to kiss and nip at her neck. He could smell the perfume she was wearing. It did nothing to overcome the _other_ scent coming off the she-bear. She wrapped her legs around his mid-section. A precaution in case he suddenly panicked.

Calamity lowered himself and nuzzled into Julie's open shirt. He started to kiss the swell of her cleavage when Julie gently tugged his pointed ear.

He stopped and looked up at her. "Sorry Julie. Is something wrong?" he asked.

The she-bear only smiled and looked down at him. "No baby. You're all good. Take me to bed. I want you to yiff me silly."

Calamity returned the grin, stood up and helped Julie to her feet. "It would be my pleasure." he said softly.

Julie followed the coyote down a short hallway to his bedroom. It was decorated similarly to his living room. The bed was a full one with a black bed spread and comforter. He was able to turn on a bed side lamp before he found himself in the arms of a heavily aroused bear-woman

The two stood next to the bed, the make-out session back on. Only now it was fiercer, hungrier. Julie's blouse was now completely unbuttoned. Calamity had un-cupped one of her mounds and was gently sucking on the dark-pink nipple. Julie's head was bent back in a blissful moan as Cal nursed from her. Her hand rubbed the front of his slacks. The material was straining against his arousal. The she-bear opened her eyes and looked lovingly at her companion.

"Hhhhmmmm, Cal. That's good. But I think we both need to get more comfortable. Poor guy down here needs to breathe!"

The coyote ceased his sucking. Julie's nipple came free with a soft _pop! _from his mouth. Julie held out her palm.

"Enjoy the show for a sec, sweetie." she said lustfully. Cal stepped back to see her fully. He rubbed himself through his pants, showing he was quite eager to comply. Julie winked as she shrugged off her blouse and let it fall at her feet. Then she unhooked her skirt and let it fall as well. She stepped out of the pile of clothes and kicked it away. The red head stood in front of Calamity in only her bra, matching panties pulled into a tight "V", and her stockings. She posed with her hands behind her head and shook her boobs at him.

"Like what you see, Cal?"

"I stand by what I said at dinner. You're a goddess, Julie." he answered.

Julie took on a sultry look as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. The lacy garment fell away. Her famous double-Ds were now free. She cupped her boobs and rolled them, as if to mesmerize the male in front of her. "Worship THESE, honey!" she said in a husky tone.

The bear sauntered over to Calamity. Her curves bouncing with each step. She stood in front of him a moment. "My turn to play." she whispered in his ear. Cal felt his whole body shiver as she kissed her way down him. He hopped in place as she lightly bit at his nipple before drawing her full lips sensually down. A light flick of her tongue across his belly button caused him to gasp. Julie was on her knees, facing Calamity's crotch. She reached out and slowly undid his button and fly. The bear pulled down his pants and red-and-white-striped boxer shorts. She was greeted by a nine-inch-long, inch-and a-half thick bright red penis and large, gray furred testicles.

Julie placed her hand on Cal's member and softly stroked it. "Hmmm," she said. "Good to know YOU aren't taking steroids, Doc." she teased.

Cal panted as she worked his cock. "My body is a temple, love. Oh god, that's good!" he hissed. Julie smiled and began to nuzzle his rod. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Her other hand was inside her damp panties, vigorously rubbing herself. Now fully aroused, Julie opened her mouth and licked at Calamity.

The coyote gasped and put his hand on Julie's head to steady himself. The she-bear licked Cal's dick all over, tasting his salty meat. Her hand held him erect as she started to work the base. "Need to get this nice and hard for Momma Bear!" she teased. Grinning, Julie then sucked at Calamity's balls.

Calamity leaned his head back and a soft howl of pleasure escaped him. Her lips were soft, her tongue gently caressing his most tender area. Julie ceased her sucking and returned to pawing off her lover.

"This is a nice, big cock," she said. "I wonder if it's big enough..." Julie took her hand away from her burning loins and placed both hands on her enormous breasts. She then leaned forward and placed Calamity's red rod between her light brown furred mountains. When she pressed her tits together, the wide, red head of Calamity's pecker poked out, causing her to smile. "Yep. You pass, sweetie!" she giggled. She looked up at him while she now used her chest to massage the coyote's puppy-maker.

Cal ran his hand through her hair. "I... I'm glad it's enough. Ah…ah…that's incredible!" he moaned. Still looking up at him, Julie deftly licked at his tip, getting a little dot of pre-cum that was forming there. "Cum, Cal. Cum all over my tits!" the she-bear said, her rubbing getting faster. "I want you to coat my cubs! Show me what you got!" She tilted her head down as she felt Cal's cock poke at her chin. The bear opened her mouth to accept the guest knocking for attention. Julie's head began to bob as the red rod entered and left her warm mouth.

Calamity closed his eyes. His grip tightened on the mass of Julie's red mane.

"YYYYYEEESSSS!" he shouted, and Julie was rewarded with a deep splash of coyote spunk all over her breasts! Julie caught a few drops of the salty offering in her mouth, but she let most of it mix in with the fur on her chest. It turned her on even more as indeed, Calamity had shot out enough to leave a decent pool of white on her rack. She smiled as she freed Calamity from her chest and began to slowly lick her boobs clean. She looked up at the coyote as she licked. "Not too hot. Not too cold. Just right, stud!" she said.

The coyote stared back panting. "I... I need to taste you now, Julie! Please, I...I want to..."

His red rod remained firm, pointing upward.

She stood up and hugged Calamity, her long leg briefly wrapping around him. They both chirred as his cock pressed against her lace covered vagina. "_Soon..." _they both thought

Julie unwrapped herself and lay on the bed. She tweaked her one nipple while her other hand drifted over her lace-covered sex. "Come and get me, Calamity." She called him to join her with a finger. He lay next to her and stroked her cheek.

"I think I'm in love with you." he said before kissing her.

"Don't spoil a perfect evening, honey." she answered, smiling. Though, in her mind, Julie had already decided this was going to be far from a one-time deal.

Again, their hands roamed over each other as they kissed. Julie rolled them both on their side. She lifted a leg around Cal, pulling him against her. They broke for air and Cal kissed at her neck before rolling her onto her back once more. Julie was impressed that he was taking charge without being forceful. Calamity kissed his way down her body. The she-bear closed her eyes and sighed in bliss as he nuzzled her neck before kissing and licking at her breasts. It was her turn to yip in surprise as she felt sharp teeth pinch her left tit.

Julie looked down at her grinning lover. "Payback, darling." he said as he made his way down, kissing and licking as he went as a form of apology. The bear eased back on the mattress and growled encouragement to the canine. If Calamity had worked every inch of her boobs, they'd be there all night. _"Not a BAD thing," _thought Julie. _"But it gets boring when all they want to play with are my jugs." _It was good to know Calamity was smarter than that!

Speaking of, Cal had just reached the she-bear's belly button and began to caress the soft fur around her flat, toned abdomen. Julie giggled as he found her secret ticklish spot at her navel. She arched slightly off the bed as his tongue swirled there a moment before heading lower.

Julie spread her legs, revealing her soaked panties. Instead, Calamity passed them and slowly rolled her stocking down her right leg.

"Please baby! D-don't torture me!" she cried out. Calamity, however, was lost in his work. He trailed kisses to Julie's inner thighs, getting a good whiff of her scent. There was no denying it. Julie was seriously turned-on. He tossed away her stocking and briefly sucked on her now bare toe. Then he started the process all over again on her other leg. Julie lay back, both her hands were twisting and tweaking her tits. She was biting her lower lip so hard; it might draw blood.

_"Finally!" _she mentally screamed as Calamity tossed her other stocking away. He was on his hands and knees, facing the final barrier between Julie and himself. Tentatively, he leaned in, his strong canine nose registered the scent of aroused female and a light perfume. He grinned and felt his own erection twitch under him.

"C'mon, Cal! Please! No more teasing! I'll be a good little cuddle bear! AAAHHHH!" cried Julie as the coyote softly ran his tongue along her panty covered sex.

"YESSSS!" Julie yelled as her lover worked, his head bobbing up and down, letting the damp lace stimulate the she-bear.

"G-go deeper, Cal! It's so good!" Julie moaned. Grinning slyly, Calamity pulled the crotch of Julie's panties aside and exposed her moist slit to the cool air of the bedroom. He dove down and lapped at her folds. The she-bear bucked her hips in response.

"Fuck yeah, baby! T-that's the way! Now suck! Suck at Momma Bear's honeypot!" was his lover's chorus. Ever the gentleman, Calamity dove in with his mouth, lapping at Julie's sweet juices. Julie herself leaned back and moaned sensually This went on for another minute before Calamity slowly inserted his finger into Julie's love-tunnel. Using his other hand, Cal spread Julie's labia and started sucking on her exposed clit.

Her reaction was instantaneous as Julie let out a loud scream of pleasure and went limp. Calamity was on his prey a moment later, lapping up the sweetness flowing from the goddess.

"O-oh Cal! That was amazing!" said Julie once she came down from her orgasm. Cal knelt between her spread legs. He was licking some of her juices off his one paw while he slowly jerked his cock with the other.

"I must saw, you're much tastier than any honey I've tried before, Julie." he said.

The two smiled as each other. Julie propped herself up on her elbow, and with one hand removed and tossed her panties into the piles already on the floor.

"You ready for the main event, Doc?" she teased.

"Ready as you are my dear." he answered. The red-haired goddess fell back again and held out her arms, her legs spread wide. "Come here, Calamity. Cuddle time starts NOW!"

Calamity shifted himself closer between Julie's legs. Taking the base of his swollen member, he placed at her entrance. The she-bear licked her lips and nodded. No more teasing. No more games. He thrust forward.

The two cried out together as they became one.

"J-Julie! So...so tight!"

"Cal... you're so th-thick!"

They held each other's gaze for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being together. Julie looked up at Calamity, lust burning in her eyes. She bucked her hips, signaling she was ready. Cal nodded and moved his hips as well. Soon their movements got in sync. Cal held Julie by her wide hips, each thrust making her body shake.

"Yeah, Cal! Yeah!" she shouted. "Fill me up!"

Cal released her thighs and bent down, eager to get more on himself inside the goddess beneath him.

"You're incredible, Julie!" he moaned. The she-bear pulled him down on top of her, his head between her breasts.

"S-suck my tits while you fuck me, Cal! I want you all over me!". Calamity's thrusts quickened. He sucked at her right tit like a new-born pup. Julie held Calamity by the head-fur with one hand while her other held him firmly by the ass. The bed shook as they made love!

As they continued, Julie had her eyes shut tight. "Yes! H-harder, Cal! Fuck me harder!". As if in response, it seemed like Cal's penis was getting thicker, his thrusts slowing for a moment.

Julie wasn't having it. "D-don't stop! Please Cal! C-cum in me! I want you in me! I-it's s-safe!" she panted. Her hands gripped Calamity's back. Her legs squeezed his hips, preventing him from pulling out.

Cal pushed his cock further in. He knew what would happen, but he didn't care! Tonight, Julie was his and he would keep her all night! He held his lover tighter as he pushed his swollen knot passed Julie's vulva. The she-bear cried out in pleasure! Cal's thrusts grew more intense. His balls slapping loudly against Julie's anus. He raised his head from her chest.

"J-Julie! I'm so close! I'm… I'm gonna…!"

"Me too, baby! Yeah! YEAH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the two toons cried together. Calamity got rigid as he shot his load deep into the she-bear. Julie arched her back as her own fluids erupted from inside her onto the sheets.

The pair collapsed on the bed, panting. They still held each other tight, neither wanting to let the other go as they recovered.

"Cal," said Julie after a few minutes, "That. Was. Amazing." Her usually perfectly coiffed hair was now frazzled and wild. Her eyes shut.

Cal lay on top of her, nuzzling her neck and gently squeezing her breast. "Julie, I've never been with anyone as wonderful as you."

Julie smiled and ran her hand through her lover's head fur. They continued to cuddle for a few more minutes, a few twitches from Cal's penis keeping them both stimulated.

Calamity raised his head to look at Julie. "Love? I have to tell you something…"

Julie opened her eyes. "You're seriously kicking me out?" she asked.

"Quite the contrary. We're sort of staying together for a bit longer" said the coyote. He raised his body to explain. Julie's eyes bugged out her head and she blushed. Between her legs, Calamity's cock was buried deep inside her, her vulva spread to accommodate the pulsing knot.

Embarrassment was also on Calamity's face. "I'm sorry, Julie. I usually have better control…"

Julie's expression switched to a more mischievous look. "No worries, Cal. I'm familiar with dog dicks. Only one way to settle that bad boy. Want to go again?"

Calamity blinked a few times before a wide grin spread across his muzzle. "I'd love to!" he said.

They laughed and shifted around. The two soon took a kneeling position on the bed, Calamity behind Julie. Once they settled into the new arrangement, Calamity hugged Julie from behind. His cock still pulsed inside her tight vagina. Julie squeezed him in response. He pressed his muzzle into her hair and nuzzled her. He had one hand on her hip while his other ran up and down her stomach.

"Tell me when you're ready, Julie," he whispered into her ear.

The she-bear growled softly, enjoying the cuddling. She turned her head to kiss him. "Poke the bear, sweetie! Poke the bear! YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Julie moaned as Cal began to rock his hips against her. She dropped to her hands and knees and shook her plump ass at the coyote. He winced a little since he was stilled tied to her.

"Mount me, Cal! Make me your bitch!" she cried out. Cal thrust back and forth a bit longer, enjoying the view of the bear's backside. Soon, he took position on top of Julie. He held her tightly as he mounted her, his cock once more filling her love-hole.

"Ah…ah…. AH!" cried Julie as Calamity's thrusts gain more intensity. She worked her inner muscles, gripping and releasing him as he pumped himself in and out of her. Julie lay face down in the bed, her hands holding tight to the sheets. "Th-that's so goooood!" she moaned.

"S-so tight! You're incredible!" Cal moaned as he rutted her. The coyote took her by the shoulder and eased her onto her hands and knees. His thrusts where getting quicker by the second. Julie's bust swung like heavy pendulums until Cal caught them and massaged the luscious orbs.

Cal now had his head against Julie's cheek. He nuzzled her and whispered in her ear. "I love you. I-I'm gonna cum soon!"

Julie turned her head to kiss him. "C-Calamity! I-I love you, too!" she hissed, her own orgasm close as well "Say my name, Cal!" she moaned. "Just say my name when you cum inside me!"

"JULIE!" Calamity cried out, before following it with a long, lust-filled howl!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Julie joined in as she peaked and shook as she came! The pair collapsed on the bed, still joined, but too exhausted to do much more.

A trickle of juices flowed from Julie's core. Calamity pressed himself against the she-bear, cuddling against her in a tight spooning. One hand still held her breast while the other ran along her belly.

"Hmmm, Cal. That's so good," said Julie. "Did you mean it? You love me?"

"I meant every word, darling Julie." He gently licked at her neck. His nose still burned from the scent coming off her.

"Good. So did I." she replied before they drifted off together to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
